Keeping me sane
by starshine44
Summary: AU lib was taken in by the weasleys. she has alot to deal with, but she is supported non stop by a certain weasley. DISCONTUNUED read A/N chap 4 fr y.
1. wheres Bill?

Keeping me sane

Summary 

_Liberty temperance __Evans was adopted into the weasly family after her parents died. She became close to 4 of the weasly boys in particular, Ron, the twins and especially Charlie, he was her best friend ever, they were like soul mates. Destined to be together (A/N- when I say 'together' I don't mean dating kind of together best friends together, but who's to say they won't date later…. But that's not now… they might not) _

**(A/n: - ****(AU!!)This is set in Harry's fifth year, liberty is same age as Harry and that… Draco is a spy for the OotP and parings are, HPGW, HGDM, FWKB, GWAJ, BWFD, RLNT, CW+liberty, these peeps aren't together strait away.. also Sirius IS a bachelor Percy's a loner and Rons gay…) enjoy!! RR pleez! **

Main story

"_we need to plan our next attack my Lord, I strongly suggest it be at the weasly home, that way they'll all __be in one place, or at least they'll all turn up there…" a voice mused smoothly._

"_We will soon luscious but we must wait, they could still be cautious, what with my death eaters having not long left the eldest Weasly brat alone. No, wait a while, when they've relaxed more, then we'll attack…" another voice hissed out ,calmly, unlike that of luscious malfoy._

"_yes my lord, as you wish" luscious' cool voice replyed, as he backed out of the room bowing._

PLATFORM 9 ¾ 

"Oi, gerrof!" came the muffled voice of Liberty, " I've only been gone for a while, no need for the killer hugs.."

" aww, but I missed you over Christmas just because you have you OWL's next year, doesn't mean you need to stay at Hogwarts…." Said the one and only Charlie Weasly, releasing his best friend from a bear hug that could out do Mrs Weasly's if it wanted too, " anyway Liberty, aren't you the one who sent me a letter saying you felt lonely and no-one would give you a hug hmm?"

"DON'T call me Liberty, and for your information, I got a hug" lib replied folding her arms and turning away, " even if it wasn't the one I needed.. AHH!

Lib fell forward at to people collapsed on top. Hearing Charlie start to laugh at her struggles to get up, she dropped her head in defeat and mumbled a quiet "why bother" to herself.

" aww Libby aren't our hugs enough?" said the oh too familiar voice of George weasly,

" yea, what's wrong with our hugs?" came the identical voice of Fred weasly, the twins..

"there's nothing wrong with your hugs, but I do wish you would warn me beforehand, cuz one of these days I might just die at your hand, now get of… please" lib stated as she held up an expectant hand.

Charlie grasped lib's hand and pulled her up.

"thank you Charlie how kind of you" she said pointedly at the twins. "stay there, I'll just get my trunk and Tilli's cage and then I'll find Ron and the rest" and she wandered off toward the Hogwarts express

**Georges POV**

" come on Fred, it doesn't take that long to say goodbye to Angelina, just because she's your girlfriend, don't mean you can take 15 minutes to unlock your lips" I said as Fred, as he dragged himself away from his girlfriend, Angelina Johnston.

"come off it, just 'cause you aren't dating anyone." Fred replyed, grabbing his trunk from the luggage cart and walking ahead of me. I pulled my trunk and both our brooms (thank you Fred…) from the cart and followed him over to where lib was talking to Charlie a little way away from mum and dad. Lib was standing with her arms folded but was smiling.

"..anyway, weren't you the one who sent me a letter saying you were lonely and no-one would give you a hug hmm?" that was Charlie, he was smirking, obviously he'dsaid something clever..

"DON'T call me Liberty and for your information I got a hug." She turned away at this point… I looked at Fred and we moved a bit closer to hear better, us both covering our heads to hide our hair.. we were about 3 metres away now..

"even if it wasn't the one I n…" we didn't ear the rest as we were now lying on top our dear Lib, engulfing in a dramatic hug, sniggering at her scream as we went down.

"Aww, Libby aren't our hugs enough?" I asked, I a mock hurt tone, just to make her feel bad, Fred had his lip out

"Yea, whats wrong with our hugs?" he said, in the same tone as I had used, we weren't really upset, but I had been the one to give her that hug after all...

"there's nothing wrong with your hugs, but I do wish you would warn me beforehand, cuz one of these days I might just die at your hand, now get of… please" lib answered, emphasizing the 'please' when we didn't get off her straight away. She held up a hand which was grasped by Charlie and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you Charlie how kind of you" she said pointedly at us, she obviously expects us to have helped her up, but never mind

"stay there, I'll just get my trunk and Tilli's cage and then I'll find Ron and the rest" and she wandered over to the train, (Tilli's libs grey cat, hates Harry…)

"Hey, where's Bill?" I asked mum, who was wittering on to dad about his receding hairline and how he should let her put it back, "he promised he's be here for the holidays?

Mum just looked at us like she'd done something bad, and it isn't used very often, this means something

"yea where is he? He has not got himself drunk and locked himself in a tomb again has he?" Fred asked, looking from mum to dad with a quizzical look on his face, " I swear that brother of ours is more bother than he's worth sometimes" he said looking at me

Mum was shifting from one foot too the other, fiddling with her skirt, " well, erm… well, you see…."

"Yes?"

" he is still coming, just not as soon as we'd have liked, you see honey, he's still trying to persuade Fleur to come down as well, and well oh fine" she held up her hands in defeat she never was a good liar, " he's only just been released from St Mungos."

Our jaws dropped at hearing this

"who's just been released from St Mungos?" Libby ,Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry with Ginny hanging from his arm (they had hooked up during the Christmas holidays when Libby, me and Fred had stayed back for OWL studies) came up behind us sporting 5 trunks, 5 brooms and 3 cages with them.

"It's Bill, he's gone and landed himself in St Mungos and has only been released today, and won't be home till…" I turned expectantly to my mother waiting for the answer.

"Tuesday after next" she supplied

"…Tuesday after nex WHAT?? That long? What did he do to himself?" I was worried. If he'd lost a limb he could be fired, you need to arms and legs to help with the curse breaking in Egypt

Mums eyes were starting to well up ask she spoke, Libby went and put an arm around her,

"Shhh, don't worry, I'm sure it's not that bad, if he's managed to contact us then he has to at least have all his limbs.." she rubbed her back comfortingly

" he was attacked by death eaters, at seems that you-know-who was after the creatures used in the tombs, and Bill and a couple of his friends were the only ones big enough to stand up to them" she took a deep breath and carried on, " he got hit with the 'sectumsempra' and the cruciatis curse, he's still very shaky and jumpy, I could tell from the writing in his letter.."

**Normal POV**

Ginny was clinging onto Harry and bawling, Ron was just shaking, Hermione had turned and was weeping on Dracos shoulder (A/n: they aren't together, he was the closest person to her :), Libby was just standing there, silent tears rolling down her pale cheeks, Charlie, walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, rocking her side to side stroking her back while her tears soaked through his shirt. Charlie seemed to be the only person to hold himself together, other than the twins. They knew that Bill wouldn't want them to be crying aver him when he was OK.

"Shhh, don't worry, he's going to be ok shhh" Charlie whispered to Libby, she wasn't much of a crier, but when it came to family, (A/n: she is adopted remember, but the Weasly's are still her family) she was like a leaky pipe, silent, but there all the same.

Because Libby's original family weren't there, she would do anything to protect this one.

"Charlie?" Libby looked up at her best friend with glassy eyes

"yea?"

"can move your hand up a bit?" Charlie moved his right hand about an inch further up her back " no, your left one"

Charlie's left hand had slipped down onto her bum, when he noticed this her blushed a shade of red that rivalled his hair and moved it round her waist as she put her head back onto his shoulder and let the rest of her tears out, staining even more of his shirt with the salty liquid.

"well then," came the slightly croaky voice of Mrs Weasly, "lets get through the braaier before it closes, Remus and Tonks will be wondering where we've gotten to, and don't worry dears, you won't have to tell them what happened, they already know."

When she received questioning looks about how they know she explained that Tonks had apperated to Egypt to help fight the death eaters off, and then took Bill to St Mungos.

As Mr and Mrs Weasly, Charlie, Libby, Fred and George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny oiled themselves and the luggage into the magically enlarged green for Anglia (a new _green_ one, not the _blue_, one that's in the forbidden forest after Ron and Harry flew it there in 2nd year), they endured the painful journey back to the burrow, the silence only broken by the occasional sniff from Hermione and Ginny. The worry and fear that filled the air in the car slowly cutting away at the hearts of the choked up souls inside..

**(A/n: thts ma first chapter of ma first fanfic!! Sorry is so depressing but it had to be done.. trust me it does get funnier!! Please RR xx)**


	2. i dare you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except libby but I made her up… ah well

**(A/n)****WOW am chuffed, updated reeli fast!! Probably cuz its ma first one!! I will try to make this chapter longer, a looked over it, nd its really short:O**

**Ah well, here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy xx**

**THE BURROW**

When the 7 Weasly's, Libby, Harry and Draco got back to the burrow, they found Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Percy sitting round the kitchen table drinking what looked like fire whiskey. Tonks had her head in her hand and looked like she had been crying, seeing this, Libby walked over and sat next to Tonks to comfort her. Percy looked depressed and thoroughly pissed, as though he had attempted to drink the pain away, having failed miserably, his usually perfect hair was all fallen and grubby, and he had huge bags under his eyes as though he hadn't slept(or stopped drinking) in days. Sirius just looked…well, weird didn't know Bill very well, he was still upset, but he kept it together better than Percy, and Tonks, the same with Remus.

"hello Sirius, Remus, Tonks dear don't worry, you did your best!! And to took him to St Mungos, you couldn't have done any more, and Percy, please stop drinking, and you WILL eat something, I will not have you go hungry." Mrs Weasly, had broken the silence and started to cook lunch. At least someone was making an effort to take peoples minds of Bill…

Libby was still talking to Tonks who's violet hair had faded to a dusty greyish colour, and her eyes had lost their usual sparkle.

"Tonks, its okay to be upset, but it wasn't your fault that Bill had to go into St Mungo's and you know it. You also know that he's going to be fine, so stop getting all knotted up about it" libby whispered, Tonks had broken down again, her blue eyes glassy with tears and her eyelashes were stuck together.

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad, I could have tried harder to keep those fucking death eaters away, but they just kept coming. There was so many, and most of our aurors were busy tailing the other attacks" sobbed Tonks, her head slipped from Libby's shoulder onto the table as she choked up the last few remaining tears that coated her eyes.

"Shhh, its okay, you did your best, I bet you were amazing in Egypt, and Bills going to be fine yea?

"yea.."

"yea, Remus?" Libby called over to the ware wolf who was currently staring into his glass

Of fire whiskey, he looked up with a kind of dazed expression on hid stubbly face,

"yea Libby? Is Tonks okay?" he looked across to the metamorphous who was sniffing next to Libby.

"yes, she's okay, could you sit with her while I give Percy some Sobering potion?" she asked him while getting up and walking to the cupboard with the potions in it. The ware wolf stood up and went over to the sniffing auror and led her to the comfy chairs in the living room

Meanwhile, Harry was supporting a sleeping Ginny, her red puffy eyes stood out against her pale skin. He scooped her up in his arms and took her up the stairs by the porch to the 3rd floor, on which her room was on.

"Ginny? Night" Harry smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, and kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over her sleeping form.

When he went down, he saw that every one was sitting round the kitchen table, either being comforted, eating one of Mrs Weasly's amazing meals or in Percy's case, drinking A LOT of sobering potion.

Harry walked over to the packed table, and sat next to Tonks, who was still being comforted by Remus.

"Wotcher Harry" she said meekly, brushing her greyish hair out the way and putting another piece of carrot in her mouth.

"Hey Tonks cheer up, it wasn't your fault!" Harry smiled, "and besides, grey isn't your colour", this seemed to cheer her up a bit, as her hair became a sunny yellow, brightening up the dim kitchen.

**Meanwhile in a dungeon somewhere…**

"_Luscious__ you fool, come here… NOW!" cried an icy voice from the cold dungeon_

"_Yes my lord, you called," Luscious sauntered into the room, his black robes billowing behind him _

"_Yes, our first attack, needs discussing." Lord Voldemort, his pale, knobbly fingers caressing his wand as though longing to fire a hex at something… "Gather my people for a meeting in two days time."_

"_Of course my lord, I will alert them right away" and with that he hurried out of the stony room..._

**The burrow****Charlie's POV **

It was late, we had just received a letter from Bill saying that Tonks should not worry, as (you guessed it) it was not her fault, and the Mrs Weasly didn't need to check on him every 10 minutes, fleur was there to keep an eye on him.

"See Tonks, he's fine, no need to worry" at this she brightened up and started playing exploding snap with Remus and Sirius.

Libby was watching them play, she had cheered up considerably since the letter had arrived, she trusted fleur with her life, like she did with everyone. She was just so… fab, like the way her eyes glaze over when she's daydreaming, the way that when you're sad, she notices, and sit and rubs your back.. OH and when she's concentrating, she purses her lips, her beautiful li

"Charlie?" a small voice jolted me out of his daydream about Libby… "Why are you staring at Lib? She's your best friend, she may be a be concerned if she finds you've been ogling her for the past 20 minutes." It was Hermione, why Lord did she notice so much? Ever since her 1st year when they hid in fluffy's room and she noticed the trapdoor…

"Charlie, you're staring again! What are you thinking about?" I'm guessing I tuned out again…

"Oh, nothing.." I shifted in my seat, this was awkward how do I tell Hermione that I think my best friend is amazing and smart and funny and not to mention stunning…"I'm going to get a drink" BUGGER how lame can you get? Going to get a drink, you just drank a litre of juice for god's sake!! AHH!! I am so insecure…

"Oh ok…" Hermione pulled a face at this, oh no, it's the 'what-the-bloody-hell-is-going-on' look just walk away, and open the fridge.. Good now drink…

"CHARLIE!!" oh dear she's notice the fact that I am pouring juice, not in the glass, but onto the floor… well done me

"OH god, sorry…" I did a quick scougrefy spell and bolted up the nearest staircase luckily, it led to mine and libs room, and Ron and the twins' rooms… I am such a prat.

"Ron, help!!" Ron was in his and the twins' room, "you're gay…"

"oh good you were there when libby announced it to the kitchen at least I don't have to tell the story again…she can be evil"

"RON shut up, why is she so amazing?" I asked hurriedly picking my way round skiving snack boxes, school books and Ron's mankey underwear and sitting on the stool by the window

"oh you haven't been staring at her again have you?" he asked pulling an exasperated face

"well, Hermione says I have, but.. I don't know I just sort of tuned out while looking in her direction…" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as Ron raised his eyebrows at me, "okay, yes. I was staring at her, but I don't know why… help?"

"well, the first thing I would say is that you like her, but seeing as you would probably hit me for suggesting such a thing about your best friend, I'll say just leave it and if it happens again see me.." he gave me a nervous look and moved further back on the bed.

"oh ok thanks Oh brother of mine, bye" and I left a shocked Ron staring after me.. probably wondering why I didn't whack him for thinking a fancied my best friend… which I don't…

**Ginny's**** POV**

I woke up in my bed, but I didn't remember going up.. just crying into Harry's shoulder, I got up and wandered down to the kitchen. I saw the fridge was open, and closed it thinking one of the twins had left it.

"…you like her, but seeing as you would probably hit me for suggesting such a thing about your best friend, I'll say just leave it and if it happens again and see me "

"oh ok thanks Oh brother of mine, bye" that was Charlie and Ron, but who were they talking about… oh well, need to find Harry

"Oh hey Ginny, I see you've risen then" he smiled cheekily at me and sauntered into the living rooms, and collapsed next o Lib on the couch. I followed but plonked myself onto Harry's lap

"heya, thanks for taking me upstairs earlier I guess the train ride and hearing about Bill kinda knocked me out…" I was silenced my Harry's lips against mine, but I didn't notice this for a second and found myself still trying to talk, failing miserably. 'Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' I thought to myself, at I lent in and kissed back.

Charlie and his mystery person can wait, I'm busy…

**Sirius POV**

"so, what's going on here?" I asked Remus who was sitting next to me, I was looking at all the people in the room they all seemed to have a significant other, even if they didn't know it yet…I just didn't know who.

" well, Harry and Ginny are an item as we can see" he said, indicating the kissing couple opposite him, "I have a hunch that Bill and Fleur at going to get together, Hermione likes Draco, but he's to oblivious to notice but likes her too, Fred's together with Katie Bell from his year at school, George isn't too sure about who he likes, but thinks he likes our Libby, Charlie, well he seems to be falling for his very best friend but, you see, he just doesn't wants to admit it, in case he makes a prat of himself, though he did very well pouring the juice onto molly's clean floor…"Remus took a deep breath

"yes and…?" I urged him

"yes well, Rons gay, as his lovely story explained to us last year and Percy's a stuck up loner." He sat back and took another swig of his butterbeer.

" you missed out you me and Tonks" I stated, It was true, he'd mentioned everyone except himself, Tonks and me. He's hiding something…

"yes well, erm yea but.. I need to pee" and with that he jumped up and hurled himself upstairs.

"huh and I thought he didn't get embarrassed easily…" I said to no-one in particular, but Tonks piped up,

"oh he does, especially when I caught him singing into a left over beer bottle in his undies the night after we all ended up drunk at his place when you came back from Azkaban." She giggled giddily and snorted into her glass of fire whiskey, promptly evolving into a coughing fit as it burned her nose…

"oh well, I'm off to bed." I said as I stood up, pulling my pants up, "night every one" and ambled upstairs as every one mumbled their drunken replies, except Harry and Ginny, they were still firmly attacked to each others mouths and merely waved me off.

**The next day Libby's POV**

I woke up because of someone's eyes boring into the back of my head like the person was willing me to wake up. And I have a hunch who it was…

"Charlie, stop staring at me.. please" he didn't move.. at all

"Hun, you're my very bestest friend and I love you but if you don't stop staring at me I will have to eat you" I warned him.

He still hadn't moved…well he was asking for it anyway. I grabbed hold of his arm and started biting him.

"OOOWW!! What did you do that for?" he asked me, yanking his arm from my wrath and jumping onto his bed.

"you were staring at me, and I warned you so don't say I didn't give you a head start" I answered sitting up and looking at him cradle his soggy arm, inspecting the teeth marks I had left behind.

"I thought you were joking…"he mumbled guiltily into hid lap, reddening to a lovely shade of magenta. I turned over and attempted to go back to sleep, though, that didn't work as after I had closed my eyes, he whacked a friggin pillow of my head…

"OI what was that for?" I sat upright and glared at Charlie ooh he was going to pay!! Charlie must have noticed an evil glint in my eye as he slowly backed against the door wringing his hands nervously. I got up and walked a little way over to him, while he, opened the door and made a mad bid for freedom down the hall.

Noticing his strategy, I threw myself after him, he was at the top of the stairs and I hurled myself onto his back.

"AAHHH, CHARLIE DON'T YOU DARE FALL!!!!" he fell.

**Draco POV**

I ambled downstairs at about 9.30 to find Hermione, Fred , George, Mr Weasly, Percy, Ginny sitting round the table munching toast or cereal and Mrs Weasly cooking bacon and eggs.

"good morning dear, bacon? Toast? I can do tea and coffee, what ever takes your fancy" twittered Mrs Weasly to me as she bustled around charming pans to go onto the stove and food to fly over to the bench and prepare itself.

"toast will be fine Mrs Weasly, thank you." I sat down.

A little later, about 9.45 I noticed a cry coming from the direction of the 4th floor Libby, Charlie and the twin's floor…only one though came to my head at that moment.

Libby's done something.

No one noticed, obviously this was a regular occurrence, this was my first holiday at The Burrow, I wasn't familiar with the morning rituals.

" CHARLIE DON'T YOU DARE FALL!"

This was followed by a series of bumps, thuds and swearing.

"ow"

We all looked over to the bottom of the stairs and saw a crumpled heap consisting of Libby and Charlie.

"oh well, as least she didn't fall out of bed like every other morning" Mrs weasley sighed from by the stove.

"Charlie! I told you not to fall!" I walked over an offered a hand to libby. "Thank you Draco" she got up and turned around so she faced Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but you were asking for it." She said, looking down on the red-headed heap

"ishkay" came a muffled reply from the floor

"Charlie, I can't understand a word your saying, you will have to lift your head off the floor, or take my hand and get up" she said holding her hand out toward him, which he took and clambered up.

" I said, it's okay, don't worry about it just don't do it again." Ha said engulfing her in a hug.

"okay, if you two finish up about now, we can all start eating, I'm starved" piped up Hermione

"yea, stoppit, we don't need to see this right before breakfast" I backed her up and to think I used to hate Hermione in first year…she's actually very pretty NO must not daydream, must not daydream…

**Fred POV**

"hey Forge?" I lent over and whispered to my twin so only we could hear.

"yes Gred?"

"do you think darling Hermione, has attracted Draco, she seems to have changed him a little? He hasn't stopped looking at her for ages…" I indicated toward Draco who, George had noticed, kept glancing her way.

"Yea, I do believe your right… I think we have a bit of match making to do" he got up and wandered over to where Hermione was sitting, drinking tea.

"Hey Hermione, up for a bit of truth or dare tonight?" he asked her truth or dare nice one

"Who else is playing?" she asked cautiously "come on I am not playing with just you two, I need to dilute the evilness"

"Umm, Draco"

"Yea?" Draco answered, a tad annoyed to be pulled out of his daydream about Hermione no doubt

"You'll play truth or dare tonight won't you? Come on it'll be a laugh!"

"Oh sure"

"See," George assured her, "Dracos' playing and I'm sure Charlie and Ron'll play, maybe even Harry and Ginny if they can tear their faces apart"

"Oh okay, it couldn't hurt"

"Good, get your thinking cap on for tonight, you know we are the masters of evil dares and super embarrassing truths." And came and sat back down next to me.

"Ah George, you always were a one for persuading people into ridiculously stupid ideas."

"Thank you Fred" and he walked off upstairs to do god knows what, it was all I could do except follow him, until Libby came up,

"What's this I hear about truth or dare? You know I can't resist a game of truth or dare!!"

"Umm..." me and George both know that Libby can be a killer for dares she can be scary.. " sure, your on, but its our job to get Draco and Hermione into a cupboard at some point, and get them to admit they like each other okay?"

"Oh sure, need to find Charlie, I feel bad about earlier now… bye" and she went off upstairs. Fred had left me behind on his trip to our room

"OI FRED TA FOR WAITING…!"

**Libby ****POV the night…**

"Okay is everyone here?" I asked the group around me

"Yes" came the collective answer of the 9 other people around me.

"Okay then, I'll spin first." I produced a butterbeer bottle and placed it in the middle of all of us.

I spun.

It landed on Ginny.

"Right, Ginny, truth or dare?" I asked cheekily

"Umm, truth" she looked nervous. He I don't blame her…

"Have you ever…" I looked around the room for inspiration and found some "…accidentally…kissed the wrong guy maybe at a party in the dark?"

"Boohoo, nice one lib" Harry commented, "now I have something to annoy her with…"

" yes, "came Ginny's muffled reply, "last year, at the Yule ball, I thought I was kissing Neville, turned out it was some idiot from raven claw, god I was so embarrassed… but never mind, my turn" and she spun the bottle.

"HA! Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare, bring it on little sister" Ron didn't seem too phased by the thought of a dare. He's done every possibly evil dare me and the twins have ever come up with, from kissing Percy, to running starkers through muggle London for 10 minutes while we followed on brooms, even Mrs Weasly laughed at that…

"I dare you to, eats a pair of Sirius' manky pants, in one." Ron paled at this.

"Fine"

And he wandered off to find some pants in Sirius' room. When he came back he actually had some of Sirius' pants, to my amazement, I didn't think he had more than 2 pairs...

"Okay Ronald, start eating" and he did, grudgingly. The black, slightly faded pair of briefs went down, bit by bit. This did involve a lot of 'about-to-be-sick' moments, but oh well.

"uurgh I'm going to be sick. They were disgusting. For Christmas, we're getting Sirius some more pants.

"I hear you" I replied downing a shot of fire whiskey that Mrs Weasly didn't know we were drinking…

"go on Ron, spin!" Harry called from the other side of the ring of people.

"okay, okay" and he spun,

It landed on Draco, lucky us I guess, time to put our plan into action. I looked over to the twins and Charlie they nodded.

"I choose dare" Draco answered in a superior tone, he must have something up his sleeve for any dare possible, except ours…

Fred was just about to whisper the 'suggestion' to Ron, when he came up with it by himself, I have to say I was impressed..

"Draco, I dare you to go 7 minutes in heaven with…." Ron held the suspense as he looked round the circle pausing at every person there, boy of not.

"Hermione." And so it was done, our plan was officially in action.

"okay…" Hermione had stood up and was shifting nervously where she stood

"which cupboard?" was Dracos' statement

"the one over there" I said, pointing to the door in the corner, which had a bolt on, so they couldn't escape.

"right, Hermione? Come on, we'd er.." he stuttered for a bit "better get this over with then…"

"yes, um," she turned and faced us "we'll just, go…"

And thy went off, and the cupboard door closed.

**(A/N: I know, first fanfic and I'm already putting cliffies in please, don't hate me… please RR thankyou!!)**


	3. akward situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe Libby, and she's made up…**

**Hehe this is like my Christmas fanfic!! Lol I'm hoping it will be done by end of my crimbo holidays!! Anyway, enough of my rambling...**

**Enjoy!!**

PERVIOUSLY

"_Yes, um," she turned and faced us "we'll just, go…"_

_And thy went off, and the cupboard door closed_

And the story continues… Charlie POV

After about 2 minutes, there was a soft _pop_! And I went out into the kitchen to see who had apperated here.

It was Bill and fleur

"BILL!! I thought you were coming back Tuesday after next!! How come you're here?" I asked hurriedly ushering him and Fleur into the living room, where everyone else was (except the adults.. boring old sods)

"yea, I got bored, so I came back" he said, sitting down in a chair near the fire " where's Hermione and Draco, mum said they were staying here for the holidays.."

"oh, they're kissing in the cupboard, and will continue for the next… 3 minutes" Ron smiled as he said this, " they like each other, but them being them, they're too stubborn to admit it"

"yea," piped up George, " we figured that locking them in a cupboard for 7 minutes in heaven as a dare would, how can I say this? Spark the feelings into life…"

"oh well," Bill glanced nervously over to the cupboard door, "what if Hermione doesn't like Draco, I don't want to be put back in St Mungos due to Hermione's anger"

"Bill?" Libby walked over and placed a hand on Bills shoulder, "it's been 10 minutes since we locked them in there, if they weren't having…'fun', there would be a lot banging on the door, and possibly a dead Draco rolling out, when we open it."

"she has a point, you know" Harry looked up from kissing Ginny, "if I know Hermione, anyone who would've dared come onto her, of whom she didn't like, she would have brutally murdered them, with her bare hands if necessary." Harry stated and went back to kissing Ginny.

"Ah, I see" Bill chuckled and sat down in the circle, "I'm playing now"

"Oh okay, here." And I handed him a glass of fire whiskey, of which he downed in one.

**A dungeon somewhere…again **

"_Ahh, again, I am standing here, amongst my people, plotting to kill Harry Potter. We strike in a week, at the Weasly's home."_

"_Won't that be a bit risky? Being where everyone, in there little gang can get to?" Luscious Malfoy asked the pale man (if you could call him that), his left eyebrow rising slightly._

"_Yes, but it is also a chance to catch all of them in there place of safety you see" luscious nodded, "there they'll be, all relaxed and happy. Like sitting ducks, just waiting for something, or someone, to spring up and attack. Then we'll come along, and, VWALA (A/N sorry bout the spelling, a do Spanish, not French…) we'll take them down, and rule." Voldemort laughed evilly and tapped his long fingers together._

"_Ah, I see, hehe" Luscious' eyes narrowed as he pulled his death eater hood back up and gestured for the other death eaters, who had been there for the meeting, followed him out._

"_yes," he thought to himself, "I will rule, and Dumbledore and the Potter boy will die..MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

_Voldemort got up and stalked swiftly out of the room, chuckling callously as he went_

**The burrow ****normal POV**

Libby sat in a comfy armchair in front of the fire in the living room. It had been hours since the game if truth or dare had been abandoned, due to Bills unexpected arrival home. Hermione and Draco had only recently emerged from the cupboard and scurried upstairs, most likely to snog some more. It seemed that everyone had something to do, except her. Harry and Ginny we out somewhere, as were Fred and George and their girlfriends, Ron was out drinking with Percy (A/N :O I know, I was shocked when I wrote this too, ah well, I guess being gay does stuff to you) Remus, Sirius and Tonks, (who had cheered up since Bill came back). Mr and Mrs Weasly were out having a forced meal, curtsey of Fred, George and Ron. And to top it all of Hermione and Draco didn't get very far upstairs before they started eating each others faces.

"Libby? You ok?" a soft voice from behind her. " Are you okay? You've been staring into the fire for the past hour." Libby looked up to see Charlie Staring down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"yea, I'm fine" she replied sending Charlie a smile, but the smile never seemed to reach her eyes, that gave him a one way ticket into sadness somehow.

"You sure, cuz since I looked at you, I'm sadder than when I walked in." he smiled at her, and lent over the back of the chair to rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Oh," Lib replied vaguely as she resumed looking into the fire, "sorry, it's just, everyone has something to do, and someone to do it with, and here I am, sitting on the most uncomfortable chair in the house, staring into a rather boring fire."

"Well, why don't we do something?" Charlie suggested

"Like what? There is nothing to do. Every ones either out, or snogging on the stairs" Libby stated miserably, waving her arm in the direction of the stairs, then letting it collapse onto her leg.

"Well, we could" Charlie thought for a moment before answering, " go for a walk"

"It's too cold to walk though" Libby snapped letting her head flop forwards into her hands, causing Charlie's head to fall.

"Well, I don't know then." Charlie said, huffing down onto the couch directly opposite the fire and folding his arms.

"Charlie, don't be like that. I'm sorry…" Libby mumbled softly to Charlie " I didn't mean to snap at you"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

Libby stood up and knelt in front of Charlie, clasping her hands in her lap and hung her head.

"I really am sorry Charlie…"

"…"

"FINE" Libby stood up and dropped herself on his knee. "I'll just have to sit here, and hug your head until you accept my many apologies."

Libby bent lower and hung her arms tightly round Charlie's neck, hugging him as though he was going away forever.

"Okay, I accept you apologies, now can you let go? I can't breath." A muffled voice called from the midst of Libby's long, black hair that was currently covering her shoulder, and Charlie's head.

"Thank you" said Libby as she released a slightly pink Charlie from her arms and stood up.

"I'M SIIIIING IN THE RAIN, I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN!! WHAT A GLORIOUS FEEEEELING I'M HAAAAPY AGAIN!"

The drunken clad had returned. Oh joy.

Charlie and Libby stood in the kitchen as a very drunken George draped himself round lib

"Hehe did you like my singing?" snorted Fred as he too, hung himself over lib, as her knees started to buckle under the weight of two 17 yr olds.

"Yes, it was…" lib searched for the right word, "…enlightening, now, you lot," indicating Percy, Ron, Remus, Tonks and Sirius, who had clattered in after the twins. "Need to go to bed."

Libby slightly turned to Charlie (Fred and George were still firmly round her shoulders) and indicated for him to shepherd everyone, minus the twins, into their respective rooms.

"Come on you lot, time for bed." Called Charlie as he herded Remus, Tonks, Percy, Sirius, and Ron upstairs.

"Good night, fair maiden, I bid you adieu" Sirius called from somewhere behind Libby, and gave a bow before disappearing behind Charlie.

"Night everyone, come on up to bed" and lib hauled Fred and George up to their room

"Libby?" George asked from his limp position hanging of Libby(A/N if you can't see this, picture Fred and George, practically lying on the stairs, except their arms, being hung on lib, who is dragging them upstairs, backwards…)

"Yes George?" Lib puffed as she yanked the twins up another stair.

"You have really, really dark purple eyes, did you know that?" George squinted up at Lib as she rolled those 'purple' eyes of hers.

"Hun, my eyes are green." Lib frowned as she swept her hair from her face.

"Oh, well, you should get purple eyes, you suit them, big gasp Fred…Fred…Fred…F"

"Fred has fallen asleep George, he can't hear you" Libby stated, indicating Fred's lolling head toward her left.

"oh, well, I was just thinking that'd be a good joke, for the shop I mean, HEY there's our room" George let go of libby and pointed at his, Fred and Ron's room, falling from round Libby's neck in the process.

Libby dragged the twins into there beds and pulled off their shirts and shoes, then pulled the covers over them.

As Libby stumbled sleepily back downstairs she bumped into Draco and Hermione, who'd retreated into a closet, having only just emerged

"I see our little game of truth or dare paid off huh?" lib smiled and leaned against the wall smiling at the slightly embarrassed couple.

"Yes, well, g'night" mumbled Draco hurriedly and made his way past Libby down stairs so he could find the staircase to get to the 2nd floor on the weirdly cool house.

"Me too," Hermione called as she ran down the stairs to do the same (as Draco)

Libby ambled down to the kitchen, to find Charlie sitting at the table with two mugs of tea in front of him, one of which has his large callused hands gripped tightly around.

"Hey, did the twins get upstairs okay?" Charlie asked as he handed a mug of tea to Libby.

"Thank you. And yes, they're fine. Hey, do you want to go to Diagon ally Monday?" Libby asked as she turned to go upstairs, now leaning against the wall in her jammies.

Charlie gave her a questioning look and set down his mug.

"Why?" he asked guessing there may be some sort of plot to get him to do something.

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do is it?" she replied sleepily to her noticeably wary best friend.

"Okay, but only of we can fly! I haven't touched my broom since that quidditch game with Sirius, Tonks and Remus while you were at school." He shot her a toothy grin, and a twinkle in his eye told her that he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Sure, but we'll have to leave Sunday night and bunk at the Leaky Cauldron or anyone could spot us." she smiled and shuffled upstairs "night Charlie."

"Night" Charlie called at her retreating back. '_wow, Lib has a great smile, I can't remember the last time I wasn't happy with her smiling somewhere near by… and her hair, all dark and shiny, cascading down her back like a waterfall…al the way down to near her butt, her perfect, round OH MY GOD, I did not just daydream about my BEST friends butt?!'_

Charlie felt himself turn red at his own thoughts, drained his cup of tea and toddled up to bed to find Libby already fast asleep, face down, one leg in the air.

'Libby has to be the most ungraceful sleeper ever.' Charlie thought to himself looking toward her sleeping form, with the blankets draped over her bum, revealing her bare legs, and back (A/N: she had a top on you sick minded fools, and she was wearing pyjama shorts you noobs!!)

And with that thought in mind, he clambered into his own bed and fell asleep, much in the same way…

**Sunday morning Charlie POV**

THUD!!

This was my cue to get up.

Libby had fallen out of bed. This was one of the few things that none of the Weasly's did (A/N Libby is an Evans, adopted at age on 1 due to fam u know what? Read the summary again if you can't remember.), but Libby had been known to do every morning since I was 10 and Libby had shared a room with me, and even when she was staying with the twins before she was with me, she had fallen out of bed every morning. (She was put in with me, when mum realised she couldn't be trusted alone with the twins, and ron went into the twins room)It had become our wake up call, and were obliged to obey the said call.

"Ow" came the muffled groan from the crumpled heap on the floor by Libby's bed.

I swung my legs over the edge or my bed a walked over to 'the heap' known as Libby bed sheets.

"You appear to have fallen out of bed…again" I stated, rubbing my eyes.

"I know, and would you stop calling me 'the heap'? It's getting a bit old after 8 years."

"Okay, would you like a hand getting up?" I unfolded my arms ready for one of them to be grabbed by Lib

"Thanks though I don't believe you, and no, I can get up by myself" she huffed as she struggled to dis-entangle herself from the sheets. I stood back and watched her, fighting to hold back my laughing.

Just as a hand erupted from the mass of sheets, Fred and George ambled into the room, both holding there heads as though in pain (3 guesses why)

"We heard Lib fall out of bed and woke up. Don't know, why…" George said, letting his hand drop by his side.

"Habit I guess, what with spending 6 years waking up due to her falling out of bed every morning" Fred answered.

I looked at the hung-over pair as they stumbled over next to me to watch Libby Free herself. This was our daily amusement.

"Do you think we should help her? She has been known to spend all morning trying to get out?" I asked the Twins, picking up my wand from the desk.

"Yea, we need something from mum to get rid of these hangovers" he said, scratching his belly through his red shirt, stifling a yawn.

George just groaned.

"Okay" I sighed, a bit miffed my morning comedy had to be cut short, but cast a quick _wingardium leviosa _to lift the sheets, causing a dishevelled Libby to roll out, landing with another thud on the floor.

"And I though one bump was enough oh I see Fred and George have joined you in watching the show, starring me struggling in my sheets." She said, getting up and dusting herself down and smoothing her hair.

"Oh it's not a problem; we need the hangover stuff from mum, bye." And the twins ambled out of the room to beg mum for the potion.

"Come on Lib, get dressed. I'm starving so I'll see you down stairs." I transfigured my pyjamas into jeans and a shirt taking a fleeting glance at Libby's jealous face as I strolled down the landing.

I heard Libby grumble something about 'that git….showing of his magic….cuz he can…wait till I'm of age, then he'll get it' as I got to the stairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw the twins on their knees, begging for the hangover potion from mum

" you should have thought about this before you went out drinking" she said as she grudgingly gave it to them

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" F G replied at the same time. They got up and downed the stuff quickly, giving mum an embarrassed hug before sitting down next to Ron and co. who had failed to receive potion from mum, and were holding there heads and groaning, shooting jealous glares at he twins as they started to eat.

"I see someone's happy, others not to…" a said as I looked from the 'zombies' to the happy, fully live teenagers at the table. I sat down next to Draco and Hermione, who were holding hands under the table making googly eyes at each other.

I was pouring some juice (into the glass this time) when a slightly dishevelled Libby stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed to my grumpy friend as she sat down In front of me.

"Shut up, and pass the coffee please." She mumbled ruffling her fringe and itching her back.

"okay." I handed her the coffee pot and a mug.

"what happened to your hair?" came a whispered voice from the other end of the long table. Ron had just noticed her slightly (though 'slightly' is an understatement) messed up morning hair." Looks like you've been dragged through the forbidden forest, back wards"

"I could say the same to you." She countered, shooting a look to the mass of tangled, red fuzz on top of his head.

I sniggered into my mug, turning slightly so they couldn't my fast reddening face, as I struggled to fight back a laugh at the two birds' nests' on top of their heads.

"And you can stop laughing 'Mr-perfect-morning-hair'" Libby mock glared at me, and went back to sipping her coffee.

"Fine, but you will have to brush it at some point; we need to get ready for going out. Oh, by the way mum"

"Yes dear?" mum turned around, frying pan in her hand and looked expectantly at me.

"Me and Libby are flying to Diagon Ally, were going to night and staying at the Leaky cauldron. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes of course," she looked over at every ones else, who had all filtered.

BUMP

Errol, our owl had flown into the window...again, but hopped back up with something in its beak. He flapped about a bit, and then flew over to the table, dropping a copy of the daily prophet by the toast rack.

Ginny, being the closest picked it up and scanned the front page.

"Anything exciting happen?" I ask in slightly bored tone. Obviously, I would b more interested if old voldy popped up on the front page but… he wasn't.

"No, just some guy from up north (A/N sorry to all u northern ppl, not ment to offend as I am from up there to ) been accused of one of the unforgivables. and no Harry, he's not a death eater." She said, giving a pointed look to Harry who had looked up from his 'Lucky charms' cereal.

"Harry?" I asked, passing him the _prophet,_ " why do you eat that muggle kids' cereal?"

"it's nice" he answered looking up innocently, like a 6 year old with his hand in the cookie barrel

"It's like card board" I trailed off and looked at Libby and here slightly more tamed hair. "Do you have your stuff ready yet?" I asked, wiping the crumbs off the table idly

"Yes, I just need to put my bag by the door, and then we can leave when ever." She said in a more cheery tone than before.

"Okay. I'm gunna' go fly a bit. Just to make sure I still can." I laughed and wandered out the back door to the broom shed.

**Libby**** POV**

Charlie had gone outside to fly a bit, leaving me with 5 hung-over zombies, 2 over happy twits, a love sick couple, Harry, and Ginny, the latter being the one I could talk to. So I did.

"Hey Ginny, where did you go last night?" I asked out of interest, distracting her from smoothing Errol's feathers back down.

"Oh, Harry took me to see a Muggle film. Apparently, the back rows are reserved for snogging couples"

I cut her off, knowing Ginny, she would have gone into great detail about how the back rows of cinemas shouldn't be reserved, or they wouldn't have been able to sit where the liked etc.

"OKAY we don't need to know about yours and Harry's snogging venues thank you very much." I interrupted, standing up and backing out the door with my hands up in front of me, to ward off any unwanted retorts Ginny happens to be quite famous for.

One I was through into the back yard, I saw Charlie drifting above me, side-saddling the broom and looking at something over the top of the roof that I couldn't see. I went over to the shed and got my own broom out, kicked off and hovered next to Charlie.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked, my eyes skimming over the landscape, searching for something that could interest Charlie.

"Over there." He pointed to some hills not too far from the burrow. "Do you see anything weird?"

I looked over to where he was pointing, and saw a dirty blonde mass bobbing away from a river that ran just in front of the hill.

"Isn't that Luna?"

"Who?" he asked dumbly giving me a dazed look.

"Luna Love good, she's in the year blow me at Hogwarts. A bit weird." I described Luna to him, though I didn't know much about her.

"Oh."

We stayed up in the air of ages. Just talking. We hadn't done that in ages, just talked. It was always talk while help F G put filibusters (Sp?) no heat fireworks into the oven, or, shout to each other while playing quidditch in the yard etc.

By the time we'd landed and trudged back into the house, Mrs Weasly was serving up dinner.

"Ah, I see you two have made it back from above the house." Remus was sitting at the table, reading something.

"Yea..." we mumbled, leaning our brooms on the wall and sitting opposite each other at the table.

"We tried to call you down fro Lunch, but you didn't hear us. I even sent Harry up on his broom, but he couldn't get your attention." Mrs Weasly laughed, outing mashed potatoes into a bowl.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasly. We were talking"

"A lot by the looks of it." Piped up Harry, who had entered from the living room with Ginny. " have you two just got back?"

"yeah" Charlie answered. "You might want to get a coat ready; we'll need to go after dinner, when it starts to get dark"

"Sure" I smiled and dipped my finger into the potatoes that were beside me on the table.

We didn't talk all during dinner. We seemed to have ran out or things to talk about, instead we just listened to every one else talking.

**7:30pm about to leave, Libby POV**

I zipped up my grey jacket and hitched up my jeans a bit, before mounting my broom.

"Hurry up Charlie, its getting dark." I called over to the tall red-head who was fumbling round with his zipper. (A/N on his coat-get your minds out of the gutter!)

"My zips stuck," he pouted and looked feebly at me.

"Come here, I'll fix it." I sorted out his zip "baby" I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked from his place about a half a foot from the ground.

"Nothing, come on." I put my bag over my shoulder and kicked off, soaring just above the lower clouds, Charlie closely following.

Down on the muggle roads below us, I can see the cars driving along, there lights flashing every now and again. I had nearly forgotten of good it was to fly, seeing as I hadn't flown properly since last term, when I played back-up for Angelina (chaser) on the quidditch team. I always loved flying, since forever, I likes seeing the birds close up and the little specks claiming to be people below me.

"Libby, we'll need do descend about now, the leaky cauldrons just there." He pointed to the end of a street, a black doored, small building, near an ally.

"Okay, land at the end of that ally, we shouldn't be seen from there." I looked over and pushed down on the broom, steadily descending into the ally, lading gracefully near a dumpster.

Charlie shrunk our brooms, and we slipped into the Leaky cauldron. Tom, the ancient bartender looked up from wiping the bar and gave us a slightly toothless grin.

"Do you have 2 spare rooms free for one night?" Charlie asked reaching into his jeans pocket, pulling out a couple of galleons.

"Sorry, just one double room. Will that do ya'?" Tom asked, looking apologetic.

"Erm, yea sure." Charlie sighed, and handed over some money.

One double room, ment sharing a bed with Charlie. He's my bestest friend ever, but sharing a bed could be a tad awkward.

"come on, we'll go up now, then we can get to Diagon ally early before the rush starts." Charlie said heading up the stairs, keys in his hand. I caught the room number. 46 it said.

We got to the room and opened the door. I the room there was a double bed, a battered wardrobe and bedside table and an em suite bathroom.

"well," I said uneasily, "this'll be cosy. I'm going to have a shower, so I'll just get into my P-J's in there after." I said, collecting a pair of cami-jammies, and my toothbrush from my bag, and shuffled into the bathroom.

Setting my stuff on a chair, I turned the shower on and stepped in (stripping off first, soggy clothes aren't that comfy). The water was hot, but I let it run over my chilly body, burning my toes and finger tips. Quickly I washed my hair, then just stood there, not really wanting to get out, seeing as if I did, I would be getting into a bed with Charlie. But I did anyway. I stepped out and wrapped a towel round myself. A soft knocking sounded from the other side of the door.

"Libby, are you decent, I need to clean my teeth." I was Charlie. I tugged the towel more securely round me, and opened the door.

"Sure, I'll get changed quickly." I did, and sat cross-legged on (not in) the left side of the bed a book in my lap. The light outside had disappeared with out me noticing, and I was only jolted out of book-land when Charlie emerged from the bathroom, wearing just a pair of grey sweat pants.

I raised my eyebrows at his muscular bare chest. I couldn't help but notice, working with dragons did him good.

"Yea, sorry. I didn't think we'd be sharing a bed." He blushed and rand a hand through his flaming red hair.

"It's okay, it's not like I did any better." I said gesturing to my black spaghetti strap top and pink bed shorts.

I glanced one last time at Charlie's bare chest closed my book, and got under the covers. Charlie had done the same, though neither of us were the least bit tired. We just lay there on our backs staring up at the slightly mankey off-white ceiling, silently begging for the sleep to steal us away, leaving the currents state of awkwardness behind.

After another hour of staring at the ceiling, I rolled over so I had my back to Charlie, and finally, after what seemed like a trillion years, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Charlie POV**

Libby Rolled over to face away from me, and a while later, her breathing slowed into a slightly steady rhythm, indicating she'd fallen asleep.

I looked over and looked at the freckle on her back, just under her shoulder left blade. I could see all the marks on her upper back, and some of the bumps of her spine showing through her pale skin. It had never occurred to me how slim and perfectly formed she was, her straight (she'd brought the straightning potion mum gets her) dark hair fell over her shoulder, flowing across her back.

I don't know how long I stared for, but I did. And I fell asleep. No doubt dreaming of my best friend…oh dear.

**Next morning Charlie POV (still)**

I woke up thinking I had a baby of something on my chest, while lying on a wooden table. Turns out Libby had ended up sleeping on me, and she isn't the kind of person to stop something she's been doing for years so yes. She fell off the bed, dragging me along for the ride though surprisingly neither of us woke up.

I attempted to sit up, but for a girl a foot shorter than me she has a strong grip. She had her arms hooked round my chest, and one of her legs pinning mine to the floor.

'I never thought I'd resolve to this…' I thought to myself, I sighed and let my fingers run up and down her rib cage. At this she squirmed and her legs moved from there original place and were now tucked under her stomach, like how a baby sleeps. Though her iron grip on my chest seemed to be the main problem…

After shifting a few more times, and a few bruises off when she hit me (in her sleep) for moving her, I found myself dressed, washed and standing in the bathroom doorway with a toothbrush in my mouth.

"morning." A groggy Lib murmured from the floor, obviously having not moved since I managed to shove her off.

"Took your time missuz." I chuckled turning back into the bathroom and spitting out the tooth paste. "Get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes."

"Okay, okay, now shoo. I am not having you see my lady parts. GO!" she shouted, shoving me out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

**Libby's POV**

After shoving Charlie out of the room, I ran a brush through hair, and pulled on a pair on dark blue skinny jeans and a grey spaghetti strap top, with my sandshoes completing the outfit! (A/N lol, I had to put it in!) I grabbed my bag and headed down to where Charlie was waiting, rocking on his heels near the bar.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked him, slipping my bag over my head.

"Yea sure, bye Tom" he said, leading the way to the wall separating the leaky cauldron from Diagon ally. He taped a few bricks and pulled me through heading directly for flourish and blots, probably to get some stuff for the slow pokes (i.e. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco) that hadn't gotten their school stuff yet.

"Oww, no need to yank my arm off, I can walk just fine." I mock scowled at him and took off ahead into the old store.

"If you say so" he sighed and ran after me, earning a few evil looks from the older witched he knocked out of the way.

"Come on, I'll get the quills and parchment, you get the books." I called, and we both shuffled off to get the supplies.

**Meanwhile, in the dingy place…**

"_Master, I feel we should bring the attack forward, what with the new term starting so soon." The cold voice of Luscious Malfoy said._

"_Good thinking Malfoy, and make sure your traitor son _Draco_, doesn't find out." Lord Voldemort hissed, spitting Drano's name._

"_I'll inform the others. The potter boy will never see this coming." Malfoy smirked into the gloomy room and departed._

**The Leaky Cauldron Charlie's POV **(A/N I know I'm being brief, but I want to get on with the attack!!)

Staggering through the back door of the Leaky cauldron, I dropped everything and slumped into a chair, glaring enviously at Libby, who casually walked in, carrying 4 bags and not even being out of breath. She was way too experienced in this kind of thing. Though I can't say that even all sweaty and damp she wouldn't be stunning…' _shit, I have to stop thinking about my best friend that way.. .' _I slap my head a few times to add emphasis and regretted it immediately.

"what the hell?" Libby was giving me funny looks. She put her bags down and turned slightly to get a better view at my slightly pink forehead.

"nothing, I just ya know slapping myself...the usual, sorta'" I stammered turning red, the pinkish mark no longer visible.

Libby smiled, slightly unconvinced and sat down in a nearby chair.

"okay… well, I'm going to got a butterbeer, do you want one?" she asked me. I could only nod. "right, gimmee some sickles."

"eehwh get your own sickles!" I spluttered, having re-gained my composure.

"but I don't have any! Bloody supervisor in floureian frotescue's (sp?) robbed me of mine" she pouted at me, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"fine." I stuffed my hand into my pocket and rummaged around for some change for the butterbeers.

"Thank you" and with a grin she turned and headed toward the bar, and I find my eyes temporarily glued to her bum… a bit of a sticky situation if I do say so myself.

"CHARLIE!" a frustrated shout from in front of me yanked me out of my daze full force. " what the hell, you just kinda.. spaced out there, I've been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes."

Libby had returned, now holding, 1 and a half bottles of butterbeer, one hand on hip, the other setting the bottles onto the table.

"I'm sorry." I looked guiltily down into my lap, chewing my bottom lip nervously. I don't know if I've mentioned this, but libby, although she hasn't picked up the weasly temper, she can shout when she wants to.

"it's okay, would be even better of you hadn't been staring at my arse, but ya know." She shook her head and sat down opposite me. Where the dreaded awkward small talk began.

**Libby POV**

An hour and 4 butterbeers later, found me in front of the leaky cauldrons fireplace. I picked up my bags and a pinch of floo powder. Stepping into the fir place I dropped the powder, and shouted "THE BURROW", and Charlie and the leaky cauldron disappeared from view, the nauseating churning in my stomach making my eyes blur.

No sooner as it had started, it was gone, and I was being chucked out of the fire place, Charlie stumbling after me.

"you okay?" he asked me, tugging my cloak from my shoulders, sweeping ash from it and hanging it and his own on the peg by the backdoor.

Said backdoor, happened to be right behind me, resulting in Charlie's chest being shoved very close to my face, the familiar scent of broom wax and yarn invading my nose.

Charlie stepped away from the pegs, and caught my eye. It seemed to last forever, as he inched toward me, though of course, this is the burrow. No chance of getting kissed by your devilishly handsome best friend here.

It was Sirius.

"O-ho, what do we have here hmm?" he grinned at us as Charlie leaped away from me, a blush spreading from his ears down into his shirt.

"do you need anything Sirius?" I asked calmly. Luckily, I hadn't blush like Charlie since first year when professor McGonagall caught me and a boy from ravenclaw kissing in an empty classroom during last period.

"no, thanks, this will keep me quite amuse for the rest of today" Sirius chuckled turning back around, shaking his head, a grin plastered to his face and walked out the kitchen muttering "wait till Remus hears about this…"

"erri'd jst, yeabye" I darted from round Charlie and up the nearest set of stairs, stopping half way and leaning against the wall.

" _oh my GOD I have never been so embarrassed!" _I thought to myself, _" he was going to kiss me! KISS ME FUCK IT!! But Sirius had to come in chuckling away" _I grumbled to myself a bit more and shuffled up the stairs into a room of which I could collapse and wallow in my own embarrassment.

**(A/N) OMIGOD I am sooo sry! A hvn't updated since December ish!**** But I made up to you all with an extra long chappie! Please, even if you don't say much, I will reply to reviews! And tell ur maties bout my fanfic if u like it so far… am a bit chuffed! Lol ah well.**

**A dnt think this will b a very long story, because I like gtting to the good bits fast, so I will rush into things. Sorry. :/**

**Please RR!! Ta xx**


	4. AN read if u wanna kno y

Authors note

**Authors note.**

**I am sry fr those who actually read this, but ya c kno one did. Except a mates cuz a told em to. And I had major writers blok.**

**If u did like my story/ style, I am gunna write a more… popular pairing. Hopefully sum new reviewers will review.**

**U cn still review the chappies tht r there tho if ya like lol**

**Lv starshine44**

**x**


End file.
